


C & C, The Mystery Duo

by Darkyfoot



Category: South Park RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure fluff and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyfoot/pseuds/Darkyfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a new obsession can happen in many ways. You could hear about it from a friend. You could watch it on tv. You could read a book on it. You could discover it at age 5. You could stumble across it age 60.</p><p>Cryde fluff where the boys spend their childhood researching unsolved mysteries and its very cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C & C, The Mystery Duo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a while, I hope it's not awkward or hard to read! Thank you for reading!

Finding a new obsession can happen in many ways. You could hear about it from a friend. You could watch it on tv. You could read a book on it. You could discover it at age 5. You could stumble across it age 60.

For Clyde Donovan, he found it through a history report, at the tender young age of 14. He was partnered up with his best friend and partner in crime, Craig Tucker and they were researching the life of legendary Indian hunter, General Custer. The two boys were sitting in the public library, Craig had his nose buried in a book and Clyde was scouring the internet for anything good to add to their paper.

The paper was mostly finished by this point, the boys were just hunting for anything to bulk up their bibliography. As Craig turned the page, Clyde clicked on the link of a youtube video called ‘America’s 60 Greatest Unsolved Mysteries and Crimes Documentaries. Part 2’ . He plugged in his headphones and listened to the opening to see if there was any worth in him watching. Apparently Custer was to be featured but as Clyde listened to some of the other mysteries included in the video, he lost all interest in his paper.

These were things he’d never even heard of before, murders and crimes and unsolved superstitions. He was hooked. He watched the entire 40 minute long video eagerly, his mind reeling from this whole new world he had stumbled across. The video drew to a close and Clyde moved his mouse to click on the next one but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s getting late.” Craig said, patting his best friends shoulder as he stood up. “We should start walking now if we want to catch the next bus home, dude." Clyde almost whined in disappointment but exited the window anyway. Craig was right. It was time to leave.

Craig hooked his arm through Clyde’s as they exited the library doors, this was their usual way of walking, so that Craig could stop Clyde from walking into something while he talked. And talked he did. The moment they were outside the library, Clyde began to tell Craig everything he had just watched. And Craig was just as interested.

"What else is there?” He asked when Clyde finally fell silent.

“I dunno.” Clyde shrugged. “We left before I could watch any more episodes.” Craig fell silent for a moment and Clyde could practically see the wheels turning in his mind as he tried to think of a solution.

“Your dad has a computer, doesn’t he?” He finally asked.

“Yeah but I’m only allowed to use it for emails and homework.” Clyde explained with a pout.

“Well, there was a part on General Custer in there, wasn’t there? ” Craig pointed out. “So watching it could count as homework." Clyde took this into consideration, tapping his chin thoughtfully while a small smile sat on his lips.

"And if I tell my dad it’s a documentary, he won’t mind that it’s so long.” He said with a grin. Craig returned the smile and the two boys fell into an excited silence, eager to get home and start watching. 

Successfully obtaining permission, Clyde found the youtube video and the two boys sat down to watch. Even though he had just watched the video, not even an hour beforehand, Clyde was sucked back in immediately, his eyes glued to the screen. If he could find the willpower to turn away, he would see Craig was in a similar state, enthralled by this new world opening before them.

They spent the entire night watching all 10 parts of the documentary and with each part their obsession grew. The next time they were at the library, they spent hours pouring over any unsolved mystery books they could find. They photocopied pages, downloaded photos, printed out websites and covered Clyde’s walls in anything and everything they could find on the subject.

With Rogers permission, they moved their setup to the spare room, decorating the walls with corkboards dedicated to different mysteries and covering any avaliable surface in books on each subject. Clyde made a poster for the door that read “C&C The Mystery Duo” and the two hung it up with pride.

They would spend hours in that room, reading and taking notes and pinning things to walls. They started writing papers on an old laptop that they had pooled their money together to buy. Roger often found them in there, curled up together on the “Mystery Couch”, fast asleep. Craig would still be clutching a book and Clyde would have sticky notes on his face but they would both be smiling peacefully. Roger would always shake his head with a fond smile and cover the two with a blanket before leaving them alone again.

Their friends thought they were crazy, they had never put this much effort into their actual school work, let alone write full papers willingly. Their parents told others that it was just a phase, that they’d grow out of it in a few months.

But Craig and Clyde didn’t care. They were having the time of their lives, working together on these mysteries. Whenever they finished a paper, they would print out many copies, one for the Donovan’s, one for the Tuckers, a copy for each of their closest friends (minus Tweek, who would get too paranoid while reading them and not sleep for a week.) And a copy for each of their favourite teachers. And over the next few days they would eagerly await feedback, whether it be good or bad.

Good feedback would be quoted and pinned to their “Achievements” corkboard. Bad would be carefully noted and taken into consideration for their next paper.

By the time the year rolled to an end, Craig and Clyde had written 15 papers and showed no sign of stopping. This was the beginning of their obsession.

When they were 15 they brought each other the same book from their favourite unsolved mysteries author for Christmas and spent the whole day huddled up together, pouring over the books and comparing notes.

When they were 16, Token got them tickets to a book signing for the author. The boys collected all of their works into a folder, along with their names and email and handed it to him when they got their books signed. A few weeks later they received an email praising them on their good work and encouraging them to keep it up. Clyde cried for an hour and Craig couldn’t stop smiling for a week.

When they were 17, Craig kissed Clyde on the Mystery Couch. 

When they were 18, Clyde kissed Craig back as they celebrated their anniversary with chocolates and a new mystery.

When they were 19 they started college, Craig majoring in modern history and Clyde in analytical science.

When they were 20, Clyde proposed. The ring was a simple gold band with “The mystery duo” engraved on the inner side.

When they were 21, they got married. It was a simple ceremony with only their closest friends and family. Token read out three emails as part of his best man speech; the first one was from Clyde, sent on the night they discovered their love for mysteries. The next was from Craig, detailing the events of their first kiss. The last was from the both of them, asking Token to be their best man.

When they were 22, Craig graduated and picked up a part time job at the local high school, although he would still spend all his free time writing and researching.

When they were 23, Clyde graduated and they moved in together, transferring the Mystery Room from Clyde’s old house to their new one. With so much free time suddenly, the two began rereading and rewriting some of their older papers.

When they were 24, Token gave them an opportunity that they would be forever grateful for.

One day while visiting, Token put down the paper he was reading and brought up an idea that had never occurred to the pair before.

“Why don’t you guys publish these? In a book?”

“A book?” Clyde put down his pen and stared at Token. “Like an actual book?”

“Yeah!” Token nodded enthusiastically. “You guys work so hard on these, and they’re really good!”

“Oh come on,” Clyde scoffed, turning his head away. “They’re not that good. And neither of us has even had any training in writing or anything.”

“Who cares? C'mon dude, it could be fun!” Token pressed. “And wouldn’t it be great to see all of your hard work put together into a book?”

“That would be really cool.” Clyde admitted, nodding slightly. “But publishing books costs money and stuff, and we don’t exactly have a lot of that right now.” He sighed, picking up his pen to scribble some more notes.

“Clyde.” He looked up at the sound of his name and found Token staring at him, a serious expression on his face. “You do know who you’re talking to right? ” Clyde’s eyes widened as he caught on and he shook his head quickly.

“No, no I can’t ask you to do that!” He protested.

“Clyde. It’s my money. Think of it as a gift, okay?” Clyde hesistated for a long moment.

“Let me talk it over with Craig and get back to you.” He finally said, lowering his head again to keep writing. Token nodded in satisfaction and picked up the paper again. 

Two days later, Craig and Clyde accepted Tokens offer. Two months later, it was almost ready to be released. The book was all the pair could talk about. They were constantly going back and forth, debating over which papers should make the final cut, which papers needed to be revised, which papers were too over done and needed to be traded out for something more unique.

Even as they argued, they could both feel that same thrill that they had almost ten years ago, when they first discovered this world of mysteries. They went to bed with smiles on their faces every night and every day, one could feel the happiness radiating off them.

Finally the day came. Holding the finished book in their hands brought on a feeling of pride and absolute elation that they had never felt before. Craig hugged the book to his chest and Clyde hugged Craig to his.

“I’m proud of you.” Craig spoke up, leaning his forehead against Clyde’s.

“I’m proud of you too.” Clyde replied softly and Craig could see the brunette was holding back tears.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When they were 24, they received a letter in the mail. It was address to “C & C Donovan-Tucker, The Mystery Duo”

It was from the author they had met when they were 16. Token had sent the, now elderly man a copy of their book along with a letter, thanking him for inspiring the two to keep up with what they loved.

The letter he sent back was a heartwarming, three page, handwritten letter, talking about how he remembered meeting them so many years ago and how proud he had been for inspiring those two children to join this path. He said how proud he was of them now, and that he had kept their folder of essays and had it on a shelf next to their book. He had also included a photo of himself, holding the book and smiling proudly.

This time, even Craig cried. They framed the letter and photo and hung them on the wall of the Mystery Room, reading it whenever they needed inspiration or even just a pick me up.

Finding a new obsession can happen in many ways. Obsessions can last only days or stretch on for years. Sometimes they leave barely a mark on a person’s life. And sometimes they change it forever.


End file.
